Partners
by Mini Se-chan
Summary: Konoka quer fazer um pacto com Setsuna, mas por certas razões a espadachim é contra. Um romance entre parceiras começa a surgir. Até onde elas serão parceiras? KonoSetsu
1. 01: É só Um Smack! Ou Dois, Ou Mais

**Capítulo 01: É só um Smack! Ou Dois.. Ou Mais..**

Setsuna estava no quarto de Konoka, com uma xícara de chá e todo o nervosismo do mundo. Sua estimada Ojou-sama queria beijá-la, queria muito beija-la, a ponto que quase estava o fazendo frente à Kamo, Negi e Asuna.

'O que eles iriam pensar Ojou-sama?' Setsuna pensava enquanto Konoka voltava da cozinha com um prato com biscoitos e sentando-se ao lado da espadachim.

"Eu acho que vocês deveriam mesmo, já está mais do que na hora!" Dizia Asuna num tom pervertido.

'Por que ela era a favor? Deveria ser contra! Muito contra!' Se mais alguém ser a favor delas se beijarem Setsuna teria que correr o risco de perder-se nos lábios de Kono-chan! Um doce risco admitia em sua mente.

"Vamos Set-chan, não deve ser tão ruim." Konoka dizia colocando a mão no ombro de Setsuna. A guarda-costas estava pronta para dar uma resposta quando olhou para o lado e viu um olhar implorador de sua protegida a 10 centímetros de seus lábios.

"Errr..." Setsuna tentou arduamente não corar ou gaguejar, mas acabou fazendo os dois com bastante intensidade.

"Vamos...?" Konoka chegava perto do rosto da guardiã que estava momentaneamente paralisada.

Os espectadores ficavam com os olhos fixos nas garotas próximas de fazer... hm ... coisas levemente indevidas, inclinando levemente para o melhor ponto de vista da cena.

"Não." Os três curiosos caíram ao chão ao escutar a resposta direta da espadachim. Konoka enquanto isso ficara com o rosto levemente deprimido, tirando qualquer sorriso malicioso que tinha nos lábios.

"Primeiro, nós não temos o circulo de pacto." Konoka olhou para Setsuna com esperança nos olhos, que fora logo afundada na seriedade da espadachim. "Segundo, não devo... Pois sou apenas sua guarda-costas, não parceira."

"Mas eu quero!" Konoka dizia com uma cara de criança querendo doce. O doce realmente adoraria chegar a sua boca, mas isso não quer dizer que o caminho até lá seria calmo e sem interrupções indesejadas.

"Setsuna nee-san, você já fez pacto com o aniki, por que não quer fazer com a Konoka nee-san?" Perguntava maliciosamente o arminho com um charuto entre os dedos.

"Bem... é diferente.." Setsuna desviou o olhar e colocou a xícara frente aos lábios. "Kono-ch.. Ojou-sama é..."

Konoka ficou momentaneamente com os olhos brilhantes. Setsuna a diferenciava dentre os demais. Será que...?

"... Uma garota..."

O sorriso sumira dos lábios da maga. 'Será que Set-chan é burra!? Será que não nota que o pacto é só uma desculpa para nós nos beijarmos?? Eu te amo boba!' Konoka surtava em mente enquanto que seu corpo estava pronto para enforcar a espadachim.

"E daí? É apenas um beijo. Não quer dizer que seremos namoradas." O tom saia como uma agressão, violenta e com intenção somente de maltratar o coração obviamente conflitante da guarda-costas.

"As coisas não funcionam assim, Ojou-sama. Um beijo não é _apenas_ um beijo, é _um_ beijo." A espadachim tentava ainda contra-argumentar firmemente contra a evasiva agressiva de sua protegida.

"Então um beijo meu não é tanto tentador quanto um do Negi-kun, não é?" A maga ria-se por dentro por ter certeza que seria algo desconcertante para a _sua_ Set-chan. "Ou você acha um beijo comigo tão importante que não quer que seja dado como um pacto?"

"Eu... não quis dizer..." Setsuna estava completamente sem resposta. Como poderia responder aquilo sem revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por _sua_ querida Kono-chan? E claro, sem dar uma resposta dura que soe como um "Eu não sinto nada por você".

"Não quis dizer o que Setsuna-san?" Perguntava o jovem mago que estava curioso demais para esperar a mais interessada, a maga, perguntar.

"Hmm.. Eu.." A espadachim estava totalmente tonta com tantos deixando-a contra a parede. "Mas é que... Bem.. Daquela vez... Foi para salvar a Ojou-sama.." Setsuna dizia com as pontas dos dedos indicadores unidas e com uma vermelhidão que tinha cor parelha com a de seu uniforme.

A noite ia caindo, o quarto ficava mais escuro, e os rostos iam sendo aos poucos tapados pela escuridão das sombras do fim do dia. Setsuna tentava enchergar o rosto de sua querida quase parceira com perfeição, forçando os olhos para o lado em que essa estava. Enquanto isso a maga ainda tentava parar de ficar desajeitada pela resposta fofa de _sua_ espadachim. Os demais desejavam acender as luzes para ver como estava o clima entre as duas, mas ainda assim não o fizeram, pois sabiam que Setsuna provavelmente iria voltar ao estado de subordinada e não voltaria tão cedo a admitir tanta preocupação com Konoka.

Silenciosamente Kamo foi fazendo um circulo de pacto logo ao lado de Konoka, avisando-a ainda mais cautelosamente do que havia feito.

Ao ver a boa ajuda dos amigos ali presentes, a curandeira sabia que agora estava na hora. Tinha que fazer _sua_ querida espadachim a beijar, ou o contrário. Começara a tentar achar a espadachim no meio de tanta escuridão, claro, já era por volta de 19h40min. Foi tentando achar a garota até que, não propositalmente, mas bem vindo, tocou com a ponta dos dedos na mão da guardiã.

"Oj-" A espadachim parou por um momento. As outras pessoas ali pareciam ter sumido e _sua _Ojou-sama estava chamando-a para um momento de intimidade levemente avançada. Sentiu seu braço sendo puxado pela mão imploradora por carinho da maga. Setsuna, por um instante deixou-se levar pelos instintos e obedeceu a _ordem. _Estava bem ao lado da garota que mais amava no mundo. Não amava mais ninguém, apenas ela. **Sua **Ojou-sama! **Sua **Kono-chan!

Apesar da escuridão, agora que estava perto da garota, podia a ver perfeitamente, sentir seu leve perfume, e conseguiria chegar facilmente aos seus lábios. A maga afastou-se de leve, chegando mais para trás. Talvez estivesse querendo afastar-se dos outros indivíduos presentes na sala. Seja o que fosse, era tentador, principalmente pelo fato de se aproximarem mais e mais da cama da curandeira.

Aos poucos **sua** Kono-chan tirava seu cabelo da frente dos olhos, encarando a espadachim tentadoramente. Era incrivelmente sedutora. Será que aprendera em algum lugar a ter esse olhar tão ... tão... brilhantemente sexy e perfeitamente encantador? Provavelmente não. Deve ser de herança. Talvez de Eishun-sama... Talvez de sua mãe... Por que saber naquele momento? Poderia muito bem perguntar mais tarde, agora tinha os lábios de **sua **princesa quase colados aos seus.

"Set-chan... Vamos nos... beijar..." O pedido, ou ordem, seja como for, foi encarado como ambos. Setsuna segurou firmemente os braços da maga, enquanto a maga desamarrava os cabelos negros da espadachim. Os lábios uniram-se num beijo fulminante, cheio de desejo, não o puro desejo da carne, mas do carinho que uma tinha pela outra. Uma luz parecia cercá-las e um calor vinha na guarda-costas.

De repente, via-se num turbilhão de emoções e demonstrou-o através do beijo. Estava forte demais. O que era aquilo? Não devia demonstrar tais horripilantes atrações corporais para _sua_ querida Kono-chan!

Setsuna saiu dos lábios da curandeira e viu o circulo de pacto embaixo de ambas.

"O que diabos--!?" A espadachim gritou ao ver a carta com sua imagem em uma robusta armadura japonesa escrita _gladiaria amante _nela.

Estava feito. Um pacto. Um "pacto". Um beijo. **O** beijo. As luzes foram acessas por Negi. Setsuna corou terrivelmente ao notar que havia caído numa armadilha tão boba. Uma espadachim Shinmei cair em algo tão simples. Bem, nem tão simples afinal. Quem agüentaria ao ver o charme de alguém tão doce, amável, e perversamente atraente?

Ao contrario da guardiã, Konoka estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Finalmente conseguiu um beijo, roubado ou não, de _sua_ querida Set-chan. Os lábios quentes dela envolveram os seus numa profunda demonstração de carinho e lealdade. Estava abobalhada, mesmo tentando não parecer. Tentava olhar normalmente a espadachim, mas fracassou, olhando apaixonadamente uma linda e corada garota de cabelos negros soltou em sua frente.

Por um instante, ambas se olharam. Fora o bastante para Setsuna virar de costas para não demonstrar o incrível nível de... "atração" ... que sentiu ao ver os olhos da maga encararem os seus como se dissesse "vem" novamente, colocando ao mesmo tempo as mãos entre as pernas, encostadas no chão.

Os três espectadores se entreolharam, tentando entender qualquer coisa daquela troca de olhares. Konoka aproximou-se da guarda-costas, encostando-se aos poucos nela. Tocando levemente em seus ombros, logo após encostando seu corpo levemente em suas costas, terminando por puxar o rosto da espadachim, para encarar o dela.

A guardiã só fazia corar e soltar leves sons que só quem estava perto, como a curandeira, poderia ouvir. Era obvio que a espadachim estava se segurando, tão obvio quanto o amor que as duas sentiam uma pela outra.

"Por que ficou tão braba?" Perguntava a curandeira com um olhar de cachorrinho sem dono.

"Por que eu não queria que _isso_ fosse _assim_..." Setsuna resmungou. A maga olhou boquiaberta para ela. Será que _sua _Set-chan estava admitindo que desejava um beijo sem pacto com ela? A curandeira corou olhando com um sorriso bobo para a espadachim. A Shinmei desajeitou-se quase caindo no chão, mas apenas com o intuito de afastar-se da herdeira das Associações Mágicas japonesas.

"Eu não quis dizer _isso _Ojou-sama!!" Setsuna fora até a parede como um raio.

"Eu não falei nada Set-chan..." A maga sorria maliciosamente. "... mas agora que você falou... O que você quis dizer com aquilo?" De mancinho a garota aproximava da outra.

"Bem... Hmm... É que eu... acho um pacto uma coisa importante e... faze-lo em uma situação tão tranqüila e sem problema nenhum não é o mais desejado... Pe-Pelo menos.. na minha opinião.." A garota gaguejava a cada palavra e até tentou fazer uma desculpa bem elaborada, mas foi bastante difícil de se acreditar nela. Todos ficaram com olhos maliciosos e de quem não acreditou, tirando Konoka. 'Espero que ela tenha acreditado.. Mas... O beijo... Acho difícil ela acreditar depois de eu ter me soltado daquele jeito...' A espadachim martirizava-se enquanto o resto esperava algum sinal de vida da maga.

A curandeira, como não era garota boba, fingiu-se de acreditada para ver o resultado do beijo mais tarde, em uma alegre tarde que teria a sós com a espadachim ou algum passeio amigável com todos onde ela estaria com uma roupa nada propositalmente sensual. Obviamente sua mente usava dos mais perversos sarcasmos na oração anterior.

"Mas você saiu no meio do pacto por quê?" A cara de inocente escondia os planos "maléficos" da curaneira.

"Bem... É que acabou se tornando... Como posso dizer...?" Um silêncio correu pela sala por alguns minutos, sendo cortado por iniciativa da maga, que estava se segurando para não falar algumas "besteiras".

"Acabou se tornando um beijo mais forte, né?" A risada após a fala da curandeira, dada pela própria, fora como uma sentença de morte para a espadachim. A garota não acreditara no que ouvira. _Sua_ Kono-chan havia exposto para os demais que haviam se agarrado arduamente durante o pacto!

"Bem... É..." Setsuna corava como nunca. Que "terrível" comentário _sua_ Ojou-sama dera. E por que raios estava pensando tantas vezes "sua"!? "Não se adorne de Kono-chan! Meia-Uzoku burra!" Martirizava a consciência rígida da guarda-costas.

"Mas agora o pacto está feito, e se não estivesse, beijava você de novo por que você fugiu do beijo e a culpa seria **sua**!" O choque veio a espadachim. Que "horrível" direta de Ojou-sama! 'Que pena que o pacto se fixou facilmente... Poderia ter beijado Kono-chan de novo..' Lamentava a parte pervertida da mente da Shinmei.

"Desculpe por ter saído..." Setsuna disse lamentando o "xingamento" da maga. Parecia tão dura com a espadachim. Olhou por alguns segundos para Konoka e viu uma expressão no rosto da garota de como se quisesse dizer "É bom que esteja lamentando mesmo!", desviou de leve o olhar e a maga inclinou o corpo para manter o contado com os olhos de Setsuna.

"Bem... Mas está feito e temos é que comemorar. Agora somos parceiras Set-chan!" Disse alegremente a garota enquanto segurava ambas as mãos da sua ministra magi com firmeza.

Setsuna quase se deixou entregar por seus instintos novamente, mas fora salva por sua percepção conseguir notar o arminho tarado atrás de Konoka com uma máquina fotográfica.

A maga notou sua espadachim olhando para atrás dela, então olhou para ver o que era. 'Kamo-kun... Hmm..' E a mente maligna da curandeira agiu rapidamente.

"Pessoal... Vocês podem dar licença? Queria falar algo a sós com a Set-chan." Todos ficaram boquiabertos para a maga e o pensamento de todos eram sincronizados e com o mesmo significado: 'Konoka quer ficar sozinha com a Setsuna!?'

"T-Tá bem... A gente ta saindo e já voltamos Konoka." Asuna dizia corada saindo de fininho pela porta, com um certo arminho em sua mão tentando escapar para gravar cenas que lhe vinham em mente, deixando seu nariz sangrando.

Os espectadores não mais estavam lá. Agora Setsuna tinha que encarar seu maior medo. Ficar a sós com sua estimada e amada Ojou-sama, tendo sérios riscos de se descontrolar e agarra-la em seu maior modo Uzoku selvagem.

"Set-chan..." A maga se aproximou devagar na direção de Setsuna. Parecia tão sexy com aquelas pernas inclinadas para trás, enquanto o tronco levantava-se levemente, realçando seus adoráveis seios parcialmente mostrados pelo decote da blusa que usava.

"O que foi Ojo--" Fora interrompida por dois dedos de Konoka colocados em seus lábios. A maga aproximava-se rastejando para o colo de Setsuna. Quando se deu conta, a espadachim tinha a cabeça de Konoka apoiada em suas pernas, como se servissem de travesseiro.

Um sorriso saíra dos lábios da curandeira. Parecia aliviada, tranqüila, certa de que havia cumprido seu papel.

'É mesmo... Agora somos parceiras...' A guarda-costas via-se admirando o belo rosto da "princesa" em seu colo. Seus lábios provados a pouco pareciam imãs, eram tentadores. As curvas do corpo doce e puro da maga pareciam enfatizar mais agora, após o contato físico de seus lábios. Queria sentir mais de sua textura, de suas curvas, de seus prazeres, seus gostos.

A curandeira olhou para a guardiã e tocou delicadamente no rosto da mesma com os dedos, passando calmamente por sua bochecha e chegando a sua nuca. Puxando devagar a cabeça da espadachim fez com que seus lábios beijassem o superior da outra, logo após beijando o inferior, e depois finalmente invadiu a boca de _sua_ amada.

Setsuna deixou-se levar pelo carinho incalculável de **sua** querida Kono-chan. Sua boca sendo invadida por ela, sem o pacto, era um prazer ainda maior, mesmo se no beijo anterior ela não tenha desconfiado ser um pacto. A sensação era diferente. Agora nenhuma delas tinha a obrigação de fazer um pacto, queriam fazê-lo somente pelo prazer de fazer, não pela obrigação. Agora sim Setsuna poderia deixar-se levar, já que sua Kono-chan a puxou para o encontro de seus lábios, não precisava ficar com medo de "poluir" a querida herdeira das Associações Mágicas, ela que estava querendo ser "poluída".

A separação dos lábios acontecera após alguns minutos de deliciosas trocas de saliva, de carinho, de carícias delicadas. As garotas agora não pareciam apenas parceiras de pacto, mas sim amantes escondendo seu amor para que ninguém as separe.

"Set-chan..." Tudo o que a maga fez foi olhar profundamente nos olhos de Setsuna. Estava passada a oração desejada a pronunciar. "Eu te amo.", "Nunca fique longe de mim.", "Eu sempre quis dizer toda a verdade para você, mas...". As palavras mágicas que nunca precisam ser ditas, elas transparecem nos olhares dos apaixonados, e as garotas ali presentes estavam finalmente podendo transparecer esse amor que tanto queriam demonstrar.

Após alguns minutos com Setsuna acariciando os longos cabelos da maga, e Konoka passando os dedos sobre a pele do rosto da espadachim Shinmei, ambas com leves sorrisos abobalhados, a curandeira parou com o carinho para aproveitar a romântica e suave passada de mãos em seus cabelos.

Aos poucos, a respiração da maga foi normalizada, tranqüila, enquanto seus olhos fecharam-se aos poucos, até que dormira no colo da espadachim. Setsuna ficou admirando a pureza do sorriso da garota até que também pegara no sono. Os outros moradores do quarto chegaram silenciosamente, se depararam com a cena e seguiram até suas camas tentando não fazer ruído nenhum, pois sabiam que a ministra magi de Konoka acordaria com qualquer sinal de vida que se desse nas proximidades.


	2. 02: Meu Doce Primeiro Amor

**Capítulo 02**

Setsuna abrira os olhos calmamente. Onde estava mesmo? Estava com calor, mas por quê?

A espadachim quase saiu correndo quando viu que não fora um sonho. Havia mesmo beijado _sua_ Kono-chan. Havia mesmo **dormido** com **sua** Kono-chan! Aos poucos o coração foi se acalmando e a garota começar a pensar em um meio de tirar suas pernas de baixo do adorável rosto angelical de _sua_ Kono-chan.

Olhou para a janela. Ainda era noite, aliviou-se por não precisar sair correndo para o seu treino matinal. Começara a olhar o suave sorriso inserido nos lábios de sua protegida. Tão bonita, tão meiga, por que desejou logo uma Meia-Uzoku como parceira, na magia e na vida. NA VIDA!? Estava louca? Já começara a se ver como dona de Kono-ch.. Ojou-sama?

Bem, estava próxima disso. Também, a maga parecia bastante a favor de se fazer de objeto da guarda-costas. Já pensara? Uma relação de amor nascido desde o berço, ou quase. "Que romântico!" é o que todos pensariam. Quer dizer, todos menos as Associações Mágicas, presumia a espadachim sentindo o forte poder mágico que estava a cada minuto a crescer dentro da curandeira. Mas por que diabos estaria o poder mágico de Kono-chan aumentando enquanto esta dorme!?

A espadachim olhara fixamente para a maga. Parecia feliz em algum sonho gostoso. Será que seria por causa do sonho e seu poder mágico estaria elevando-se, pois a garota ainda não tem domínio total sob este? Rira por dentro quando notou o surgimento de um enorme sorriso nos lábios de sua amada. Aproximou-se deles devagar e silenciosamente. Tocou-lhe no rosto de leve. Estava tão graciosa daquele jeito, parecia um anjo caído do céu.

"Kono-chan.." Setsuna encostou os lábios nos da curandeira.

"S-Set-chan... Não faça isso..." A guarda-costas atirou-se para trás, batendo com a nuca na parede e deixando Konoka cair no chão. A maga acordou meio zonza, mas olhando a guardiã em um estado de dor causado por uma tentativa de atravessar paredes correu em pró da sua querida.

"Você está bem Set-chan?" A garota perguntava enquanto socorria a outra tentando examinar sua cabeça.

"Não foi nada grave.. Estou bem.." Setsuna respondia com um sorriso meio sofrido mesmo assim. "Mas... Por que você disse 'Não faça isso'?"

A curandeira fez uma cara estranha no momento após a pergunta. "Do que você está falando? Eu não disse isso, eu estava dormindo e quando vi você tinha se batido na parede..."

"Você deve ter falado enquanto dormia então.." A espadachim ria-se. Como fora boba, achava que Konoka não queria que a beijasse. Bem, mas será que ela quer mesmo que a beije? A duvida mortal de Setsuna, uma pessoa pode mudar da água para o vinho em algumas horas de sono. (Será?) Mas a pergunta seria: A mudança seria da água para o vinho ou o inverso?

"Eu tava sonhando com... Hmmm.. Ah! Você tava tentando fugir de mim.." Konoka fazia uma expressão triste, como se pensasse que sua querida e tão amada fosse realmente fugir a qualquer momento.

A dor no peito da guardiã veio no mesmo instante. 'Esse rosto.. Nunca quero ver ele assim... Ainda mais por culpa minha!!' Setsuna segurou os ombros da curandeira com força.

"Eu estou aqui Kono-chan. Não irei fugir!" A garota de cabelos chocolate era somente lágrimas após a forte declaração da outra. As lágrimas não eram de tristeza ou dor, mas sim de alivio. Não podia acreditar, Set-chan queria mesmo estar ao seu lado, não iria fugir.

Somente quando o sorriso surgiu nos lábios da maga é que a espadachim fora baixar a guarda e despreocupar-se.

"Set-chan... Eu também... Quero sempre estar com você.." O abraço em seguida fora apertado e o sentimento que Setsuna sentia vindo de sua protegida era como se esta quisesse gritar "Nunca me deixe! Nunca!". A Meia-Uzoku acolheu sua parceira com um abraço amoroso, leve e caloroso.

"Nem pense nisso... Nunca irei te ferir desse jeito..." Setsuna segurava o queixo da curandeira, fazendo esta se dirigir até seus lábios. A união destes com de sua amada provocou um conforto inimaginável na maga. O calor dos lábios da espadachim fazia Konoka tremer de emoção, era amoroso, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia se notar o quanto a guardiã estava se segurando para não passar da linha da sanidade.

Alguns sons foram ouvidos no meio da relação amorosa de Konoka e Setsuna. De tempo em tempo a espadachim tentava decifrar ou olhar para onde o som vinha, mas Konoka impedia a garota de concentrar-se. Queria sua Set-chan prestando atenção somente nela, queria que a garota começasse a fazer outros afazeres além de protegê-la.

A maga segurou uma das mãos de Setsuna e levou-a em direção de sua cintura. Queria ver o quanto a guarda-costas agüentaria até mostrar seu lado malicioso e com sede de... "amor".

Pois bem, conseguira. Ao sentir a pele por detrás da blusa da maga, Setsuna não conseguira impedir-se de explorar levemente o corpo da curandeira. Há milímetros do busto da outra estavam suas mãos, ainda sendo controladas pela razão pouco existente agora na Meia-Uzoku.

Estavam muito próximas de Negi, Asuna e Kamo. Não deveriam fazer tais coisas, mas o fantasminha do fetiche estava possuído na curandeira. Desejava emoção, calor, a garota de cabelos chocolate era somente desejo no momento em que sua Set-chan explorava seu pescoço, demarcando seu cheiro Meio-Youkai na herdeira das Associações Mágicas.

Somente ao escutarem o despertador cair da cama e escutarem uma Asuna sonolenta tentando saber que barulho que era que ambas entenderam que era hora de parar. Setsuna insistiu até conseguir que a maga deita-se em sua cama, sozinha.

A guardiã sentou-se ao lado da cama, segurando a mão da curandeira perto do rosto, dera um beijo de boa noite na garota e as duas voltaram a dormir tranquilamente.

--------------------------

De manhã Konoka escutou uma voz doce a chamando. Só poderia ser sua Set-chan, somente ela conseguiria fazer esta acordar com tão bom humor. Confirmou-se quando esta abriu os olhos, sua Set-chan estava ali, sentada na beirada da cama com um leve sorriso angelical e com olhares cintilantes apenas para a garota. Será que ela realmente estava com aqueles brilhos nos olhos ou a mente apaixonada da maga que criara para aparentá-la ainda mais bonita a seu ver.

A herdeira das Associações Mágicas levantou-se, foi rapidamente ao banheiro e colocou o avental para ir até a cozinha, mas fora detida pela espadachim.

"Deixe por minha conta. Irei fazer o café da manhã, Kono-chan." O sorriso permanente logo de manhã na face da normalmente séria guarda-costas a fez o mundo mais lindo naquele momento. Sua Set-chan estava tão carinhosa, tão leve, solta, linda. Maravilhosamente tudo parecia o paraíso dos recém casados para a curandeira. Recém casados!? Bem, só faltaria o pedido de casamento surgir, pois a maga já estava com o "sim" na ponta da língua.

"Não Set-chan, deixe comigo. Você sabe que eu gosto de cozinhar." Um leve empurrão com o ombro fez a garota de cabelos negros sorrir mais, mas não desistir do que desejava fazer.

"Eu insisto, deixe-me fazê-lo." Os olhos pedintes de Setsuna estavam quase convencendo a garota, mas antes de entregar-se teve uma idéia.

"Então por que não o fazemos juntas?" Um olhar curioso veio no rosto da espadachim.

"Como desejar, Kono-chan.." O sussurrar no ouvido de Konoka fez esta quase cair ao chão, mas antes de que pudesse faze-lo fora puxada pela sua amada pelas mãos.

Realmente, fora uma experiência curiosa e prazerosa. Novos gostos foram sentidos na cozinha, mas, para o azar dos leitores famintos por coisas diferentes de gostos culinários, eram apenas temperos e misturas que fizeram juntas.

Os risos, gargalhadas e beijos discretos acordaram os outros moradores do quarto. Asuna foi tomar nota do que estava acontecendo e deu-se com uma espadachim de cabelos negros tocando suavemente o queixo de uma maga com olhos abobalhados dirigidos a amada. A garota retirou-se sem ser percebida e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Após um café da manhã sem nenhum comentário sobre a noite passada (Apesar da grande curiosidade vinda principalmente de Kamo), todos se dirigiram para Mahora calmamente.

----------------------------

Após uma aula monótona e pouco estimulante de inglês, Asuna dirigiu-se diretamente a sua amiga espadachim para um convite inusitado. "Setsuna-san, venha almoçar comigo." Após alguns segundos analisando a proposta, quase obrigatória a resposta "sim", Setsuna aceitou com cautela.

Chegando ao destino final, um canto qualquer que não houvesse ninguém escondido para depois sair fofocando as intimidades alheias, Asuna tomou o posto de amiga severa e preocupada com o futuro de sua amiga e fechou seu sorriso de antes, encarando de modo pouco amigável para a espadachim.

"O que você quer com a Konoka?" Direta ao ponto, a guerreira quase fez sua mestra no kendô deixar cair o queixo até o chão.

"P-Por que a pergunta Asuna-san?" Perguntava completamente corada a espadachim.

"Por que eu vi a ceninha romântica entre vocês duas hoje mais cedo."

Setsuna quase se matou pelo que escutara. Asuna havia visto sua quase relação sexual durante a madrugada. Não acreditara. Que descuidada que fora! Se bem que qualquer um naquele momento seria ao estar fazendo algo tão prazeroso com alguém tão gos... bonita quanto sua Kono-chan.

"Você viu?"

"Claro! Estava escancarado! Não sou surda pra não me acordar com todo o barulho que fizeram!" A Shinmei sentou-se num banco qualquer. Estava pasma. Asuna tinha as visto e teria que pedir-lhe mil perdões pelo erro que cometera.

"Desculpe por ver algo tão... insolente..." O olhar da espadachim era lamentável. Havia perdido uma batalha. Pior ainda, havia perdido uma guerra de anos contra seus instintos e fora pega no exato momento que estava em nocaute.

"Nem foi pra tanto Setsuna-san.. Foi só um beijinho na cozinha.." A garota de cabelos laranja ria-se enquanto a espadachim tinha suas pernas frouxas pelo alivio que lhe viera no momento. Não havia sido pega numa situação constrangedora no final. "Mas isso não muda minha preocupação. Konoka pode não parecer, mas se entrega muito fácil. Se você for fugir quando ela falar em oficializar namoro eu saio atrás de você, te trago de volta e desço o braço em você garota!"

A espadachim parou por um momento. 'Kono-chan..Eu.. Namoro.. Oficial..' As palavras fluíam na mente da garota de cabelos negros, mas não eram devidamente processadas. Kono-chan realmente queria algo com ela? REALMENTE!? Que felicidade que subia na garota, afinal, o que é melhor que ter certeza de que se é amado de volta? Bem, seria melhor se esta pessoa não fosse a futura mais importante pessoa no gênero de magia oriental e você uma reles Meia-Uzoku.

"Bem..." A guerreira ria da forma corada de Setsuna com bastante prazer.

"É verdade... Você é apaixonada por ela há tanto tempo quanto ela é por você.." A espadachim quase caiu no chão. 'Kono-chan também é apaixonada por mim desde nossa infância!?' O corado não era apenas um grande vermelho, mas um vermelho mais forte que o de seu uniforme escolar.

"Desde quando.. você sabe ..que ela é..?" Dizia timidamente a Shinmei enquanto abaixava a cabeça, falando em tom baixo.

"Bem.. EU sei desde uns meses atrás.. Um pouco depois da viajem pra Kyoto sabe.. Mas ela se tocou que é toda gamada por você desde uma vez lá que vocês tavam brincando e ela disse que as bocas de vocês quase se tocaram.. ou coisa parecida..."

Velhas lembranças vinham na mente da Meio-Demônio. Esta época tão especial voltou a tona nos pensamentos da garota. A guerreira continuava a falar, mas não era mais tão ouvida pela outra. Esta agora tinha sua mente voltada para o tão gostoso passado que tivera ao lado de sua querida antiga amiga e presente .. hmm... "ficante"(!?).

------------------------

"_Ojou-sama, a mestra do Shinmei ryuu está aqui." Konoka olhou para o grande portão de onde vinha a voz de alguma empregada de sua família. Quando um homem e duas mulheres adultas chegaram mais perto, a pequena garotinha pode ver uma pequena criatura vestindo um quimono de kendô, timidamente escondida e segurando na parte de baixo do quimono da que provavelmente era sua mãe._

_A troca de olhares das pequenas foi penetrante e durou muito tempo. A mãe de Setsuna já havia saído de perto e as duas continuaram a olhar-se com um pouco de medo, mas ao mesmo tempo de modo curioso, afinal, nenhuma tinha amigas da mesma idade. Mesmo que por motivos diferentes, Setsuna e Konoka não tinham ninguém para brincar, para conversar, nem para ao menos ter esta troca de olhares._

_Finalmente tiveram a experiência da troca de olhares, do primeiro encontro marcante de uma vida que ainda teriam muitos importantes, mas que não quer dizer que este seja menos importante do que os futuros, muito pelo contrário, esta troca fora imprescindível para o futuro das duas jovens._

_Ambas olhavam curiosas, eram duas garotas de mesma idade, mas por algum motivo ambas ficaram olhando curiosamente para suas diferenças. Setsuna era uma jovem pré-espadachim de um dos mais importantes estilos de kendô, tinha que treinar severamente e já começara a ter seus treinos e marcas no corpo, mesmo que leves. Konoka era uma pequena lady da vizinhança nobre de Kyoto, não tinha que se preocupar com nada, tinha corpo liso, sem arranhão, imagine só se teria uma marca sequer._

_O encontro da Princesa com o Monstro, como diria Setsuna. Ou o encontro da menina mimada comum com um Anjo, como poderíamos presumir da herdeira das Associações Mágicas japonesas. Não importa o que fosse, era o encontro mais importante da vida das duas garotas._

_Após minutos, talvez horas de olhares, Konoka aproximou-se mais da pré-espadachim e sorriu deixando sua cabeça balançar levemente para o lado, fazendo seus pequenos cabelos chocolate caírem em seu rosto, mostrando a outra toda sua graciosidade._

_A verdadeira mini-Setsuna corou de leve, notando as pequenas pétalas de sakura caindo sobre o cabelo da futura herdeira das Associações Mágicas. Setsuna não conseguia compreender o que era aquela beleza que via na garota, ela era bonita, calma, mostrava suavidade ao falar e andar, era obviamente uma futura dama, diferente das mulheres que via no Shinmei, cheias de força e agressividade, sem preocupar-se com a aparência._

_Setsuna foi aproximando-se aos poucos, olhando a leve feminilidade vinda da outra. Chegando perto o bastante para tocá-la, foi em direção ao rosto da outra e tirou uma pétala de sua bochecha. A futura maga corou levemente, dando um sorriso com a cabeça inclinando para o lado onde a mão ainda a tocava._

_A pele da garotinha era macia como seda, nunca tinha tocado em alguém assim. Ela realmente era diferente dos outros, passava uma sensação calorosa e cheia de felicidade._

_O que poderia ser aquele sentimento agora conhecido pela pequena Setsuna? Amor, "apenas" amor. Pela primeira vez Setsuna sentiu o calor no peito que queremos tanto ter. Finalmente tinha se apaixonado por alguém, mesmo que ainda não saiba._

"_Konoka Ojou-sama, esta é Sakurazaki Setsuna e irá permanecer em sua casa por um certo período de tempo." Disse uma de suas empregadas após alguns minutos de permanente silêncio no mundo, pelo menos para as duas meninas._

_Após isso Setsuna curvou-se de leve e retirou-se para pegar suas coisas. Ainda não haviam dito palavras, mas a comunicação entre as garotas já estava feita, já se conheciam, haviam percebido como a outra era. Não precisavam de palavras, apenas olhar uma nos olhos da outra para sentir o desejo de certa comunicação e entenderiam o que ia ser dito._

_Dia após dia as garotas começaram a brincar no tempo de descanso dos treinos da pré-espadachim. Konoka adorava levar a atual primeira amiga para ir para os campos de flores. Era lindo, Setsuna tinha vontade de levantar, literalmente, a vôo pelos campos carregando Kono-chan para ver como é bom voar e como era linda a vista de cima daqueles montes gigantescos de flores._

_Sim, já se chamavam pelos apelidos. Fora idéia da futura maga, para chamarem-se com mais facilidade e para distinguirem-se dos outros na forma de chamar uma pela outra. Claro, queriam ter uma forma de tratamento diferente dos demais, esse era o verdadeiro por que. Queriam poder chamar-se do que quisessem, de amigas, de apaixonadas, de namoradas, Kono-chan e Set-chan são apenas as formas de falar todas essas palavras juntas._

_Subitamente Konoka segurou a mão da outra e começou a correr puxando ela. A pré-espadachim adorava correr ao lado dela pelos campos, era tão lindo, as flores combinavam com o jeito carinhoso de Kono-chan. Ahhh, Kono-chan, como era bom falar isso naquela época. Na verdade, Setsuna sempre desejou voltar a chamá-la assim, e provavelmente voltaria a chamar agora que estavam tão... Intimas._

_A herdeira das Associações Mágicas tropeçou. Bem que Setsuna tentou cair por baixo da menina para que esta não se machucasse, mas ambas caíram, uma do lado da outra, tendo apenas as flores em volta._

_A Meia-Uzoku olhara imediatamente para a garota, levantando seu corpo levemente com o braço apoiado ao chão. A garotinha havia misturado-se as flores e estas a cobriram com suas pétalas e seu perfume. Estava graciosa, ria-se por ter-se caído tão desastrosamente._

_Setsuna aproximou-se da outra, tentando enxergar seu rosto, pois este estava tapado pela franja. Quando a tirou da frente, vira algo que parecia mais uma miragem. Era belo demais para ser real. O rosto da futura maga cercado das flores, com seus cabelos misturados as pétalas poderia somente ser obra divina, algo fora da realidade comum._

_Sem perceber o momento de reflexão da outra, Konoka puxou a garota para uma divertida rotação sobre as flores. Uma ia segurando-se mais firme na outra, como se quisessem não mais afastar-se, como se fossem ser afastadas a qualquer momento._

_Ao pararem, virão o quão próximos seus rostos estavam. Quase colados, uma como se estivesse presa a outra, era tudo o que mais queriam. Sentir a outra, ter a outra como sua, mas como realmente ter certeza de que a outra era sua se eram tão novas._

_Outra vez a troca de olhares pode dizer tudo o que elas desejavam. Mais uma vez aquela sensação calorosa. Mas desta vez estava mais claro. Queriam uma a outra não como amigas. Mas como saber isso? Ora, do jeito mais simples de se saber. A vontade de abraçar, de dizer qualquer bobagem apenas para ouvir a voz da outra, ou ainda melhor, para ver seu sorriso. A vontade que todos conhecemos e adoramos. O calor do amor, não do amor carnal, mas o puro amor adquirido cedo, sem beijos nem declarações, aquele que com apenas o conhecimento de seus próprios sentimentos já era o bastante para a felicidade própria._

_O momento infelizmente fora interrompido por alguma Shinmei chamando Setsuna para o treino, mas nunca fora esquecido nos corações das jovens, agora, apaixonadas._

_--------------------------_

Depois de um lapso de memórias inocentes e adoráveis, Setsuna e Asuna dirigiram-se para a aula e, após ela, elas e os demais moradores foram para o quarto da guerreira.

A espadachim estava sem jeito, tímida, corada, apenas pelas doces lembranças com **sua **Kono-chan. A outra estava sorridente como de costume, mas percebera o estranho estado da outra, apesar de corada e tímida ser bem comum para ela.

Chegando ao quarto, todos falavam normalmente, pouco a pouco a maga foi aconchegando-se ao lado de sua amada, planejando chegar perto o bastante de sua orelha para apenas sussurar "Vamos para o telhado?".

O arrepio fora instantâneo. A guarda-costas aceitara timidamente e, quando os outros estavam distraídos, as duas garotas fugiram do local o mais rápido possível. planejando se ao lado de sua amada.malmente, pouco a pouco a maga foi ualquer bobagem apenas para ouvir a voz da outra ou alme


End file.
